Here For Good
by Woman-of-the-night
Summary: "I can't …I can't lose you again."  Stiles cried. Derek never broke eye contact. "I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for good. I love you."   Sequel to Derek&Stiles Fest: Abandonment. Mention of Mpreg. Swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**SO this is a sequel to my story Derek&Stiles Fest: Abandonment. It takes place about 2 years after the previous story. Laura is about 7 years old now. **

**This was done because of special request of M**. Nakamura.****

**It contains Swearing and mention of Mpreg. **

**Suggest reading the story with the song Forgive Me by Evanescence**

**Here For Good.**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Can you forgive me again?<br>I don't know what I said  
>But I didn't mean to hurt you<em>**

Derek was tired. Plain and fucking simple.

Derek wasn't in the mood. Not that hard of a concept to grasp.

To Stiles apparently it fucking was.

The second pregnancy had come as a surprise. They figured once was a miracle and certainly didn't except it to happen again. He was now about four months and was just a raging body of hormones.

Derek sighed as his mate turned his back to him.

"Stiles, don't fucking act like this. I'm just not in the mood Stiles. I'm tired okay!" The older male shouted at his husband.

_**I heard the words come out  
>I felt that I would die<br>It hurt so much to hurt you**_

"You never freaking touch me anymore Derek! You're always too busy, or too tired, or too fucking stressed! What about me huh?" Stiles yelled, his voice cracking under the emotion. He knew was being irrational.

"It's been three fucking day Stiles! For Christ sake! You stay home all day; I have to work to support you! To support our daughter and our unborn kid!" The lycan threw his arms in the air. What Stiles said next made his heart freeze.

_**Then you look at me  
>You're not shouting anymore<br>You're silently broken**_

"Maybe Danny will give me what I want!" Stiles clamped his hands over his mouth as soon as the words left his mouth; he heard the other man's breath hitch. The gray eyed man was silent. Stiles spun around to face a crestfallen, teary eyed Derek. A lump formed in Stiles' throat. Shock filled his body as he registered what he said.

_**I'd give anything now  
>to kill those words for you.<strong>_

When Derek had abandoned him seven years ago, Stiles had a small affair with the former lacrosse goalie, Danny. The goalie had accidently found out about the world of werewolves, so he wasn't freaked out by the pregnant male. The affair was purely sexual, a way of releasing the pain Stiles felt and to quench is his heightened sexual drive from the pregnancy. The affair only lasted for about a year; it ended when the goalie left the state. When Derek came back two years ago, Stiles had confessed he had been with another. Derek had been upset, obviously, but he understood and didn't blame him. Derek knew what the abandonment would do to the brunette, and it was expected for him to have a partner. Besides it was him that had broken things off with him. He knew if he hadn't left, Danny would have never entered the picture.

_**Each time I say something I regret I cry "I don't want to lose you."  
>But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah.<strong>_

"Derek I didn't mean that…" Derek cut him off.

"Whatever Stiles. I need to go." Derek stormed out of the room. He rushed down the steps. He knew that Stiles had been lying. His heart beat had given it away. But the fact that he even said the words, the fact that even thought of Danny cut him deeper than anything.

He knew that he should have never abandoned him and his unborn child seven years ago. He still didn't know why he did it, but he's regretted it ever since. He thought they had mended things. Stiles said he forgave him, told him he loved him.

He couldn't think anymore. His heart hurt because of Stiles, he felt the tears that threatened to fall. The wolf was clawing inside of him; it wanted to get out, to howl its anguish to the world. Its mate wanted another man.

He was halfway out of the house when he felt something grab his leg. Looking down he saw it was his daughter.

_**'Cause you were made for me  
>Somehow I'll make you see<br>How happy you make me**_

"Laura let go, daddy needs to leave." He told her as calmly as he could, given the situation.

"Daddy don't leave! I love you!" the girl clung tighter to her father. She knew something was wrong and was scared of losing her second father, the one she just got back. She was too smart for her age.

"I'll be back, Angel. I love you too." He wasn't sure when he would be back, but he knew he would. He picked her up and let her down before walking out of the house. He could hear her call after him, but he had to get away.

He got into his car and threw his head back against the seat, trying to collect his thoughts. The door was yanked opened and Stiles was on the floor, tears heavily streaming down his pale face.

"Derek, please! I-I-I didn't mean it…please. I'm sorry. I-I-I..." Stiles covered his face with his hands, his sobbing uncontrollable.

_**I can't live this life  
>Without you by my side<br>I need you to survive**_

Derek looked down at the man he loved. His mate. His chest tightened and he stepped out of the car and dropped down next to the smaller male, engulfing his in his arms.

Stiles wrapped his arms, around the man he loved. He clung for dear life, he didn't mean the words. He didn't even know why he said them.

"I'm sorry! Please don't leave me again…I can't…" He couldn't finish his sentence. His lungs seemed to not have enough air. He could barely breathe as sobs racked his body. He was so afraid of losing him again and this time if he did leave it would be his fault. He knew he wouldn't be able to suvrive if he left him again.

Derek shushed him, rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Stiles. I'm not going anywhere." Derek tried to soothe him. Sure, the words spoken by the man had hurt him but it didn't hurt nearly as much as watching him sob into his chest.

Stiles lifted his head to lock eyes with the gray ones of the man in front him. Gray clashing with brown.

"I am sorry, I didn't mean it! I only want you always. Please don't leave me again. Don't leave our baby again. I need you, Laura needs you, and our baby needs you. I-I can't …I can't lose you again." Stiles tried to make his voice sound strong but it can out pleading and soaked in emotion.

_**So stay with me  
>You look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry.<strong>_

Derek never broke eye contact." I'm not going anywhere. I'm here for good. I love you."

Stiles nodded. "I love you too. I'm sorry" The tears were still falling. His heart was still thumping loudly against his chest.

Derek smiled slightly, he nodded and brought the other man closer and kissed him softly. Stiles kissed him back pouring everything into the kiss.

"You're mine. You were made for me. I am not going anywhere." Derek placed his hand on his mate's small baby bump and kissed him again. They both chuckled when they felt the small weight of their daughter crash into them.

Derek kissed her forehead and held them both close. This was his family and he wasn't going anywhere, no matter what. Never again. He was here for good.

_**And you forgive me again  
>You're my one true friend<br>And I never meant to hurt you**_


	2. AN: Chapter Story

A/N: Chapter Story!

So due to the overwhelming requests via PM and a couple reviews I have decided to make this a chapter story! I have the plot line all set up and organized; I just want to update my two major stories- Broken and My Mate- before I begin writing this. Also with school starting up soon I don't know how much time I will have on my hands. Regardless I will write this story and the first chapter should be up sometime in the next couple of weeks! Thank you for reading the story! I am so glad you all have liked it so much!

***I will post when the story has been posted in A/N chapters here and in Abandonment and to the people who requested it I will personally send a message letting you know when it is up so stay tuned to the stories. Also I will post the heads up on my other stories My Mate and Broken for anyone who is subscribed to them!

Thank you!


	3. AN: Chapter Story is UP!

A/N: The Story Is Here!

So I have the first chapter up and ready! The story is called _Hardships Of An Eternal Love. _It will be rated T for now and I have not yet decided whether or not to add a lemon to the story; that will all depend on what the readers want. If I do add an M-rated scene then I will change the rating. There will be mentioning of Mpreg (male pregnancy)! So if you don't like the concept please do not read. I do not mind a bad review if it is because the story is badly written but I hate bad reviews over the content of the story that I have forewarned people about. **Abandonment + Here For Good are going to be outtakes from this story and will be included in the story. I will probably rewrite them either Derek's or Stiles' POV, I am not sure yet. One more thing I am looking for a beta for this story so anyone interested please feel free to PM!**

**Thank you once again!**


End file.
